The Return of Ancient Evil
by Liliwen
Summary: Written by Deathshallcome and me. A new evil arises after all the boosters have risen. Can they defeat this new villian? Or will they need help from two new boosters...Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

_**The Return Of The Prince Of Darkness**_

**Disclaimor:** We, Deathshallcome and I, do not own Dragon Booster.

**A/N:** (By Deathshallcome) I thought I should put that now they can learn magic with the elements of their booster armour, like for example, Artha can use light magical abilities while on the other hand Moordryd can use shadow/dark based attacks, while Parm who is the power booster can use earth abilities because his power can move mountains. Lance who we don't know that he will be a booster I made one for him The Balance Booster, he can use energy based abilities and water based. While Kitt can use Fire based abilites cuz she is the fire booster. There are 2 new boosters also on known as the wind booster and the Evolution booster anyone who likes armgy don't read this because he dies and a new evil appears alot stronger then him.

* * *

The legends of our world date back 6000 years ago, but there was one legend said to have happened that the dragon priests would not speak of. The Prince of Darkness. This creature was said to have incredible strength, power, cunningness and a will to destroy. And one day, when he once again blackens the planet with his presence, the two who had originally stopped him using their lives were prophesized to revive.

Their names were the Wind Booster and the Evolution Booster. No one knows how strong their powers were, only that they possessed powerful abilities, the extent not quite known. But when the ancient evil and the two heroes who have stood against it once before return, and if the ancient evil isn't stopped, the planet will tremble.

----------  
Artha shot a mag-push at Armeggeddon, who reflected it with a powerful swipe of his arm. Artha ground his teeth in vexation. "You pitiful fools will not destroy me!" Armeggeddon yelled as he fired several mag-pushes at them.

Lance was able to half lift his arm before one of the mag-pushes struck him. Fracshun and he smashed hard into the wall behind. Fracshun begin to whine in pain.

"Artha, we have to stop him now if we want to survive!" Kitt yelled.

Artha paused to look at her. They were deep in the wastelands, a place he hadn't been before, even during all the time that had passed. As a sorrowful wind howled past his ears, Artha looked behind her to where Parmon, the Power Booster, was standing, eyes fixated on Armeggeddon. Even after they had found all the gauntlets and amulets, Artha almost couldn't believe it was still so hard to defeat Armeggeddon.

"I know that!" Artha yelled back over the sound of Armeggeddon's many mag moves. "Come on, guys, let's charge our energy together and destroy him!"

The Shadow Booster, Fire Booster, Power Booster and the Energy Booster sent their draconium energies into Beau, combining with his own. Suddenly, both Artha and Beau heard someone say in a low whisper, so low yet so loud in his ears, "...aura blast..."

Artha then yelled "Aura Blast!" His hands began to glow with the different draconium colours he was using. Then a gigantic beam of draconium energy blasted out of his hands, smashing right into Armeggeddon. Had Artha's mind not been so focused on the battle at hand, he would've realized that he had just discovered another secret of his suit.

"Argh!" Armegaddon yelled in pain as he felt his body explode. The beam Artha was shooting out stopped, and Artha breathed slowly as he started to regain his strength. Armeggaddon soon smashed into the ground. He raised his head weakly, but his voice was as strong and fearful as ever.

"Hahaha... fools...this...is...only...the...beginning...with...my...defeat...he...will...come...back..." Armegaddon said weakly, his voice losing strength as his life drained away.

"How will he revive?" Moordryd asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It...is...the...end...for...you...ALL!" Armeggaddon said with his last breath.

The ground beneath began to shake violently, sending nearby pillars and ancient statues crashing to the ground. Artha and the others fought to stand their ground. Where Armeggeddon had fallen, and now lay motionless, an ancient symbol appeared on the ground glowing purple, in a very disconcerting way. Artha felt the cold, frail fingers of dread climb up his spine. Something was wrong. Armeggeddon's lifeless body sunk into the ground.

"Artha," Parm said.

Artha never took his eyes from where his foe's body had once rested. What was happening? "What?" Artha responded.

"My draconium radar is going off the chart. This new enemy is way stronger than the one we just faced. We should escape!" Parm said with worry clearly evident in his nearly shaking voice.

"We will not leave," Artha said decisively. "If we could defeat him, then we can defeat this one as well!" He said, turning back to look at the others. Moordryd gave a slight nod of the head, while the others didn't seem quite as ready as him.

"Defeat me?" Thundered a sudden, booming voice. Artha swiveled his head around, wondering where it had come from. "Hahahaha! Foolish children, you have no idea who you are about to face!"

"Who said that?" Artha asked. "Show yourself, you coward!"

The ground began to shake violently again. Artha didn't have to glance around anymore. Before them appeared a human figure, cloaked in darkness.

"We can defeat him!" Artha said. "Beau what's wrong?"

Beau was shaking in fear, sensing this extreme power of darkness. _Maybe Parm was right we can't fight him, his power is overwhelming. Even Beau is scared. _Artha thought as he got Beau to turn around. He looked to the others, as their dragons had become uneasy as well. "We need to get out of he..." Artha started to say.

The creature interrupted him. "You can call me Caszona, and you will be going nowhere. This place will be your grave." He said ominously. Artha snatched up his jakk-stick and readied himself for a mag-claw battle. "Aranca!" Caszona yelled as huge beams of darkness blasted at them.

The first to get hit was the Energy Booster. "Artha!" Lance managed to yell before the beam of darkness knocked Fracshun and him unconscious. Kitt and Parm went down in the same way, lying, unmoving, on the windswept earth.

Decepshun, seeing the danger, quickly created a mag-shield, protecting Moordryd, Beau and Artha.

Caszona looked upon the black draconium mag-shield with distaste. The only thing that could defend against his attack - a black draconium shield. Then he chuckled at their attempt. It may have stopped that attack, but it wouldn't protect against this one.

"Armana Cremana!" Caszona yelled, and once more using the powers of the dark, lifted his hands in the air as he conjured another attack.

Artha looked around anxiously. "What now?"

"Beneath!" Moordryd cried in surprise.

The ground trembled, and beneath them, huge spears of darkness quickly shot up, hitting Beau and throwing him backwards. Artha screamed as Beau and he fell down after taking the full brunt of the attack.

"Dragon Booster!" Moordryd yelled as his last conscious friend was hit. He started to go to Artha, but was hit himself with more bolts of black energy from Caszona. Moordryd grunted weakly as he fell to the ground.

Decepshun snarled at Caszona and charged at him, activating her green ramming gear as she ran. But as the charging, pure black draconium dragon neared him, Caszona held out his hand nonchalantly.

With no mag-stream to show the mag energy that lifted her, Caszona simply said, "foolish dragon," and threw her against the cliff wall. Her head cracked against the stone violently, and she descended into blackness.

Caszona gazed almost solemnly at the beaten foes of his, then walked over to Decepshun. Taking a closer look at her, he said, "Now I know why you could defend against my attack. You have the Vysox spirit within." Then he grinned wickedly. "I have great plans in store for you, Vysox!"

He laughed low and long, savoring this moment of victory. Then he shouted, "Manamonamostera!"

Beside him, there immediately developed a clone of himself. His clone turned to him, waiting for orders. "My faithful servant," Caszona said, "I am taking this dragon with me to the new headquarters. Start making more monsters to help us win this war. The others will not live after this battle, but this one has a strong life force. She is powerful. We must convert her to our side. Now go," Caszona said as his clone bowed. "Do what I command."

His clone set off, and Caszona left with Deepshun.


	2. The Beginning

**A/N:** First chapter, all of which was written by Deathshallcome. Chapter two, coming soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Booster.

* * *

_The Beginning_

A dragon and a rider was running through Mid City. As they ran, a bunch of monsters began to appear from the area they just ran out of. "Banshun, hurry! If they catch us, who knows what they will do!" The rider said as Banshun grunted and shook his head lightly.

They finally got away from their chasers and rested. ''Finally, I can put up a signal and try to get Rylada.'' The mysterious rider said as he put a square box down on the ground and punched in a bunch of numbers. "Rylada! Rylada! Do you copy?" The rider said into the microphone.

"Loud and clear Alex, what's wrong?" Rylada replied.

"Well... Rylada, haven't you noticed the creatures around?" Alex said.

"Not y...now I have! There are seven of them down in Old City, I am going to try to fight them!" Rylada said.

"No! Rylada don't fight them, they are too powerful. Only the Boosters could damage them!" Alex told her with worry.

"Then where are they now? They have not been seen in days!" Rylada said with anger.

"Just run Rylada! They will slaughter you and Chayyn, please run!" Alex said franticly.

"All right we will," Rylada said. As they fled, Chayyn picked up a scent. "What is it Chayyn?" Rylada asked as Chayyn looked at the ground. "Alex, get down here immediately, Chayyn's found something." Rylada said.

"All right, I shall," Alex said as he disconnected the radio and jumped on Banshun's saddle. They went down to Old City.

----------  
While Alex and Banshun went to find Rylada and Chayyn, Caszona had Decepshun chained up to a machine that looked like a holding cell. "Hmmmm, her mind will not convert. How disappointing. But her bonemark will be useful." Caszona said as he walked over to Decepshun's head.

She slowly looked up and when Caszona pointed two claws at her, a black energy struck her head. She started screaming in pain as her bonemark was removed. She slowly stopped and fainted from the pain she just felt. "Place this dragon in the deepest pits in this dungeon!" Caszona ordered some demons as they took her to where he ordered her to be placed. "Hmmmm, Vysox, you will be of great use to me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Caszona laughed as he disappeared with the bonemark.

----------  
Alex finally got to Rylada and he looked at Chayyn as Chayyn was looking at the ground. Alex kneeled down and put his hand on the ground. Golden-black watery drops dripped from his hand.

"What is that?" Rylada asked.

"...Draconium blood. It looks like it is gold and black. It must be the Dragon of Legends blood. He must be very hurt." Alex said as he got up and looked around to see two trails. One was composed of red, blue and green draconium blood, while the other was gold and black draconium blood. "Looks like the Dragon Booster went this way and the other boosters went that way. Looks like we have to split up." Alex said.

"How do you know?" Rylada asked.

"Because the golden black blood leads up to a mountain area and the other coloured blood leads to a sloped area." Alex told Rylada and she responded with a nod.


	3. The Search for the Boosters

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Dragon Booster.

* * *

_The Search for the Boosters_

"Well Rylada, I am going down this path. Once we find them, we should get them to Dragon City Hospital so that they can regain their health." Alex said as he got on Banshun's saddle, and Banshun was soon walking toward the eerie path that lay before him. "Rylada, I will meet you once the paths cross again!" Alex told Rylada as Banshun soon started to run down the path without looking back.

They continued down the path and soon came to an abandoned temple. _'What's this temple doing here? It wasn't here before.'_ Alex thought as he jumped off the saddle and slowly walked up to the temple. But it soon disappeared with a flash of bright light. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex said as the light blinded him. Soon it disappeared and he started to hear voices. "Boo... Boos... ter...Bo... Evo... Evo... lut..." The voices soon stopped and Banshun was starting to freak out, because he could hear them too.

"Banshun, calm down. It's alright boy, it's okay... Shhhh, it's okay now. Calm down boy," Alex said gently as Banshun soon calmed down and rubbed his face against Alex. "Its ok now." Alex said quietly _'What were those voices it was like it was saying Booster... I don't know what's going on, but we are gonna get to the bottom of this.'_ Alex thought as he jumped on the saddle again, and they continued to follow the path of golden blood. The path soon ended at a cave. _'He must be here,'_ Alex thought. _'I wonder how Rylada is doing...'_

_----------_

Rylada cautiously peered around herself, suspicious of every shadow in the wastelands. Chayyn trotted along, following the trail of blood and scrunching his nose at the metallic smell of it. Rylada stared at it in worry. Were the boosters alright? What had attacked them, had it been Armeggeddon? Chayyn padded along, nose to the ground, hovering inches above the blood trail.

Then he apparently smelled something, and looked up, baring his teeth. Rylada followed his gaze, then gasped. Ahead rose a cliff wall, reaching into the sky. Rylada and Chayyn went up to it, but it wasn't the cliff that had caught their attention. Built into the cliff, was the entrance to a temple, perhaps. Rylada could only guess. The ancient building loomed ominously over them, and presented a yawning opening into the cliff wall. Rylada peered inside, and could see old pillars, statues and majestic halls and artifacts. The trail of blood led within.

Rylada pushed the handles forward, and Chayyn and she were soon inside, gaping at the size of the temple. Chayyn followed the trail, past staring statues and crumbling pillars. Cobwebs and dust covered everything, leaving the temple clearly untouched for thousands of years. The darkness seemed to flee from Rylada's flashlight to hide in the high, unseen corners above, sneering at her from their lofty perch. Rylada was glad her flashlight made a considerable amount of light. They were about to follow the trail into a smaller chamber, when suddenly Rylada's light went out. The darkness pressed in around her as she peered around blindly. "Scales. Did the energy in it drai…"

She was cut off as a bright light filled her vision, replacing the darkness. Win…d…Boos… A strange voice whispered from no where, then slowly faded away. When the light receded and died out, Rylada opened her eyes. She gasped. Where she had been walking through the mysterious temple before, she was now standing outside, just before the cliff wall. The unbroken, and untouched cliff wall. Rylada stared at it in astonishment. Where had the temple gone? It seemed to have disappeared. She shook her head. "I've got to call Alex…"


	4. The Ancient Booster Reappears

**Disclaimer:** We don't own DB.

* * *

_The Ancient Booster Reappears_

Banshun kepted on moving forward. Alex looked up and jumped once the radio went off. "Ye...Yes??" Alex answered, almost having a heart attack at the same time.

"Alex, I found an ancient temple. Did you find the same thing?" Rylada asked.

"Yes I did, bu... I think I heard a scream! I am going to check it out, I am going into radio silence." Alex responded as he shut down the radio. Alex and Banshun hurried on to where the screaming came from and they were on a ledge and they looked over and saw the Shadow Booster on the ground and the Dragon Booster was just getting thrown across the dragon. The black and gold Dragon of Legend was already knocked out.

"You fools will never get that black draconium dragon back! Hahahahahahaha!!!!" The demon laughed. Alex looked down at this and the creature soon turned and saw them.

"Ban...Banshun, I think he knows we are here!!" The ground soon exploded and Alex was thrown of the saddle and Banshun soon ran to his side while the demon charged at them. "Banshun!! WATCH OUT!!!!" Alex screamed as Banshun soon was being held up by his neck. His claw digged deep into the demons arm and he used his other claw to try and scratch the creature. The creatures body distorted leaving no marks on him.

"Foolish dragon, you can not possiblely hurt me. But I can do that to you!" The creature said as his hand began to spark electricty and it jolted down Banshun's body, eletrocuting him. Banshun screamed in pain and Alex screamed, "BANSHUN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The creature threw Banshun into the wall which his body cracked against and fell down. Alex ran over to Banshun's lifeless body, tears coming out of his eyes. "You will suffer the same fate this one did, human" The creature said as a lightening bolt went toward him.

Alex moved his hand toward the bolt and said, "PRECTOCONO!" and a magical barrier went around him.

"Wha?" The creature said.

Alex stood up suddenly screamed, "UNLEASH THE EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alex's body began to glow with all the draconium colours and his body was lifted into the air. His body was in a pillar of the draconium colours. His back grew dragon wings on it and rainbow coloured armour appeared on his body. On his back was a sword about 5 ft long. He landed on the ground in front of Banshun's lifeless body. He slowly moved but groaned in pain.

"Th... th... THE EVOLUTION BOOTSER IS STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The demon screamed as he charged toward Alex. Alex suddenly teleported behind the creature and said "Armanaconana!" The demon was thrown into the wall and the wall came down on him.

"DANG IT!!!!!!!!!!!" The demon screamed as he blew up the pieces that were coming down on him. Alex was suddenly at the demon's side and yelled "Cranamakana!" And the demons body was thrown into the air. Alex teleported up there and smashed him around like a tennis ball. The demon came crashing down like a meteorite. The demon slowly got up. He was very weak, his body was totally battered up and his arm was broken.

"Yo... you... may... dest... destroy... me... but... yo... you... will... ne... never... find... that... black... draconium... dragon... hahahahaha..." The demon said as he fell to the ground and soon died. His body soon blew up and nothing was left except for ashes. Alex walked over to Banshun and said "Manamina." Banshun's wounds and his broken back were healed. Alex soon went over to Beau and said the same thing and his wounds and broken leg was healed Soon Alex was on his knees and was breathing heavly, his body distroted and the armour disappeared. He soon was on the ground. Banshun got up and ran over and layed down beside Alex and wouldn't leave his side.

----------

Rylada and Chayyn raced through the Old City, quickly following the trails of blood. Rylada was slightly unnerved after what had happened with the disappearing temples and the whispering voice she had heard. Rylada suddenly glanced ahead to where the blood trail disappeared over a hill. She leaned forward and urged Chayyn to run faster, hoping she would one or all the boosters there.

As Chayyn and she ran too the top of the hill and looked down, she saw a dark shape lying down in the wastelands, obviously hurt. Rylada pulled Chayyn's handles back sharply, and stared at it. It appeared to be a dragon. Rylada was too far to see exactly, but…Fracshun! And the trail of blue blood broke away from the other trails and led directly to the dragon! Chayyn roared in surprise as he too recognized the blue dragon.

He bounded down the hill, and the pure blue dragon, whom Rylada had seen numerous of times in various battle in the city, roared at them, as if to warn them. Chayyn stopped uncertainly. Frachsun was injured, and his hind leg was pinned beneath a huge, fallen pillar. He glared at them and roared again. Rylada looked around worriedly, but could see nothing. She pushed Chayyn's handles forward for him to start moving again; Chayyn stayed put.

He listened as Fracshun talked to him in dragon speak. Chayyn nodded after a while, then turned and ran off. "Hey, what are you doing? We have to help him." Rylada called down to her dragon. Chayyn looked up at her and shook his head. Rylada held on as he raced forward, wishing she could understand. Why were they leaving Fracshun?

Suddenly, Rylada whipped her head around as she heard a loud roar. A huge, dark shadow began to grow as some unseen monster advanced. Rylada couldn't see what it was, exactly, as he mounds of rubble hid it from view. Chayyn stopped and looked back helplessly. Frachsun noticed and roared at them, obviously wanting them to keep going. Then Rylada understood. That monster or dragon, or whatever it was, was highly dangerous, and Fracshun must've wanted them to go for help.

"It's too late to go for help," Rylada said to Chayyn. He looked up and nodded. Rylada activated her VIDDscreen. "Alex? Alex, are you there? I need you to come help me fight something…"


	5. The Boosters Join Forces

**A/N:** This chapter introduces skill abilities. Some of the boosters have specific skills for the armour, like the Fire Booster uses fire tornado and tornado blasts out of her hand that is obviously fire elemented.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Dragon Booster.

* * *

_The Boosters Join Forces_

Alex was sleeping when he heard his VIDDscreen turn on. He woke up to, "Alex? Alex, are you there? I need you to come help me fight something…" Alex nearly jumped out of his skin as he is in mid air. He fell down on his face first.

_'Owww man, I really need to learn not to be startled so easily.'_ Alex and thought, then he said, "what's wrong Rylada?"

"There's this young dragon trapped with his leg in..." Rylada said, but was interrupted by the Dragon Booster.

"Does this young dragon have a childish drawing on him?" Artha asked.

"Yes, why?" Rylada asked.

"Thats my little brother's dragon!!!!! Have you seen my brother?!" Artha asked impatiently.

"No, only the dragon. But I do hear fighting coming from the hills of junk." Rylada said.

"Just wait there, we will be there in a few minutes." Alex said as he slowly got up.

"Wait...!" Rylada was going to say but the VIDDscreen was shut down.

"Hey kid, you're way too weak. Your body hasn't fully healed." Moordryd said.

"I don't care. If someone is in danger, I just wish to help them. It's just the way I am." Alex told Moordryd as he got on Banshun's saddle.

"Thank you." Artha said.

"And also, the name is Alex, as you might have already heard. I don't know much of my own powers, but I will try to learn how to control it and help you guys!" Alex said as Banshun began to run off to the location.

They finally get to Rylada and she pointed to where Fracshun was trapped. "Banshun, help him I will get to the other over that mountain." Alex told Banshun, who was now mag-pulling the boulders to free Fracshun. Fracshun ran out once his hind legs were freed. He roared as if to tell Banshun to help his rider. Banshun nodded and ran to where the fighting was happening. Rylada wanted to do something as she watched the five boosters, who were fighting and losing. They all were thrown into the wall. Frachsun was now irritated, and he jumped down to help all of his friends.

"NOO, don't try and fight him!" Lance yelled. But the monster suddenly appeared from behind Fracshun and blasted Fracshun into the wall.

"Man if this continues to happen, they will die... Alex? ALEX?!" Rylada yelled as she saw Alex's eyes glowing rainbow with Banshuns. "Alex...?" She said as she heard the voices again. "Wi...wind...wind bo... booster... re... releas...release... th... the... pow...power... of... wi...wind!" She closed her eyes and yelled, "RELEASE THE WIND CURRENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her body lifted into the air and transformed into the Wind Booster. Alex then yelled "UNLEASH THE EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and he transformed into the Evolution booster. They landed on the ground beside each other.

"Th... THE ANCIENT ONES ARE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The creature screamed.

"Th... ancient ones?" Lance said, along with Parm.

"If that's what we were in our past lives, then we are the ones who can stop the true evil!" Alex said.

"Where are the blades you had?!" The demon asked.

"Possibly sealed where our past selfs sealed them." Rylada said.

"But that doesn't mean we can not stop you!" Alex said as he charged at the demon. Rylada soon followed. The demon teleported and Alex did the same. Alex kicked him down to the ground. Rylada soon followed and upper cutted the demon into the air. Alex grabbed the demon's neck and began to spin like a twister and came crashing down. "TWISTER CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!" Alex yelled and he smashed the demon into the ground and jumped away in the nick of time before he took any damage.

The demon slowly got and but Rylada charged and kicked him into the air. She held out both of her hands and yelled, "Cronamosana!" A ball of white light appeared in between her hands and a beam blasted the creature, who exploded from the hit of the beam. They then untransformed.


End file.
